


Quest for Genosha 寻找基诺沙

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自《伴我同行》、《它》、《月升王国》。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

一  
Charles用鞋跟轻磕地面，然后脱下右脚鞋子，左脚跳着倒出一路上折磨他脚趾的小石子。  
Erik转身扶着他的手臂，他摇摇晃晃地穿上鞋。  
“还走得动吗？”  
“当然。看到最高的那颗树了吗？”Charles指向二十码远外的一颗松树，“我们比赛谁先跑到那里。”  
Erik不信任地打量他，Charles扬了扬眉毛，有一滴汗顺着他的眉骨滑落到下巴，他抬手擦掉，做了个手势。  
“停，休息一会。”Erik拉着准备做蹲踞式起跑动作的Charles坐到旁边的树下。他翻出背包中的水瓶递给Charles。不用开口，Charles也能明白他的意思，“你需要补充水。”  
“我需要床、冷气还有电脑，最好再有一大杯冰淇淋，不过眼下只有水。”Charles想着，接过水瓶仰头大喝了一口，不少水顺着下巴留到T恤上，他擦了擦嘴把水瓶还给Erik。  
Erik喝完水，从口袋中掏出一个防水文件袋，取出里面折成三英寸大小的纸片，他把纸片一折接一折展开成一张十六英寸宽，二十英寸长的地图。  
“从出发到现在我们只走了四英里。”Erik把地图平铺到地面，再把指南针搁到地图上，“如果我们走快点，天黑前差不多能赶到云杉营地。”  
Charles实际上把此次旅行当成一个夏令营，他从不认为能找到基诺沙。Erik比他坚持，Erik坚持的理由有很多。  
听到还要走四英里，Charles深深的叹了口气，他摘掉棒球帽手枕着头在草地躺下。  
刺眼的阳光不放过Charles，它透过树叶间的缝隙漏到他脸上。他侧过脸，用帽子扇着风。Erik把地图再度折成三英寸大小的方块塞回口袋，好像担心谁会偷看似的。  
Charles看过地图。不过他认为就算别人看到也认不出上面的图和符号。地图两张A4纸拼接制成，没有比例尺、数字。图形，只画着几个奇怪的象形符号和用弯曲的线连接，线旁边还画着仿佛欧拉•琳达秘书一样奇怪的图案。据说地图是Erik在市场中花两块钱买到的——它夹在一本破旧的《梦里春秋》中，看上去像极了上世纪二十年代的旧报纸。经过Charles和Erik反复核对，确认它就是Forrest Dee留下的五张藏宝图的其中一张。Dee生前是个探险家也是个百万富翁，可他去世的时候一枚硬币也没留下，连廉价旅馆的房费都付不起。Dee没有儿女，他的钱去了哪里一直是个未解之谜。不少人相信Dee把钱埋在了某一个地方。Erik给它起了个名字——基诺沙。  
现在那张原图被妥善地存放在Charles家车库右手边轮胎架下面的暗格中，那是个藏东西的好地方，连Charles也没找到过。 要想打开它得先从踩着椅子拿到顶灯上面的工具箱钥匙，通过它打开靠右手边柜子第二格橙色工具箱取出里面的手电筒。按照手电筒电池上面的数字3946，打开密码锁掀开暗格会看到一本1999年9月的《阁楼》杂志，而真正的地图就夹在其中。  
“它仍有一定的概率被我爸爸发现。”Charles把帽子盖到脸上，“说不定他已经看过了。”  
“那张也是假的。真正的地图被我塞进一把平耙的手柄里，平耙和两把铁锹一起压在暗格上。Brian绝不会猜到他每天用来挖土的工具里藏着什么。”  
现在Erik手上的地图是一张Charles照着原图绘制的仿制品，他们没有把原件复印，也没有用电脑重新绘制一份，因为那么做很可能会泄密，基诺沙的秘密就会被全世界知晓。  
不管怎么样，Charles相信Erik，从他第一眼看到Erik起，他就想和他做朋友了。那是一个闷热的午后，放暑假的Charles练完球回家，他右手拿着一杯可乐，左手抛接着签有Bob Unglaub的棒球。  
那时候的Charles自以为能成为一个像Unglaub那样的投手，加入大联盟，起一个响亮的绰号，比如“X教授”这种。虽然五年后他的热情转移到基因学上，但棒球仍然是他不变的爱好之一。  
Charles花了不少时间练球，但他并不是个因为贪玩疏忽功课的孩子。他的功课一向很好，不需要Sharon操心。当然她没空操心他的成绩，她当时迷上了丈夫的合伙人Kurt Marko，无暇顾及儿子的学业。直到六年后她心满意足地成为了Marko夫人，她才记起该考虑儿子的青春期问题，那时候的Charles已经不再渴望得到她的关爱。

Charles先看见一辆黑色的福特F-100货车，1955年款，车很破旧，车头灯没有一只是完好的，右侧的车窗玻璃还缺了一块。换了Brian准会把它一路开进废铁场丢掉。  
它堵在71号门口，仿佛死守在那里不让任何人进的门卫。71号是一栋空置了很久的平房，平房外围立着一圈铁丝网。院子里满院荒草，窗子里面黑洞洞的。据说前任房主Woodruff先生在卧室饮弹自尽，临死前留下了满墙用红色油漆写成的诅咒。Sharon反复告诫Charles不可以接近那里，因为那地方全是垃圾和老鼠，“带着一股一辈子都洗不掉的臭味。”  
两星期前，71号的荒草被推平，墙面也被重新粉刷。Charles每天回家都会朝71号望一眼，看看什么样的人敢住进那里。  
一个瘦瘦高高的男孩打开福特的车门从驾驶室跳下来。他留着暗金色短发，额头和嘴角贴着创可贴，身上的条纹长袖衬衫明显过大又不合季节。他下身穿着一条泛白的牛仔裤，脚上穿着略显破旧的帆布鞋。男孩打开货箱卡扣，搬起外侧的纸箱往屋子里走去。  
箱子不轻，男孩手滑用膝盖顶了一下箱底，目光朝四周扫了一圈。Charles下意识地蹲到了灌木后面，右手中的可乐溅了他一身。他在心底骂了一句，没敢乱动，否则带动灌木丛的摇晃会暴露他的位置。过了一会，Charles悄悄从灌木旁边探出头。  
一个肩膀宽阔、肌肉发达的男人从驾驶室另一侧下车，重重地关上车门。其实他真实的身高只有五英尺六英寸，体重也不足一百八十磅重。但对于不到十岁，五英尺高，九十磅重的孩子来说已经是相当于“世界最强摔”Mark Henry般的存在。男人眼睑肿胀，满脸胡茬。他乱糟糟的头发压着一顶棕色的鸭舌帽，身穿绿色的棉质T恤，T恤下摆有几个不大的破洞，Charles猜测它应该是烟灰造成的。那男人绝对有吸烟的习惯，右手熏得发黄的食指和中指能看得出来。  
男孩路过驾驶室时，男人往男孩背后推了一把，也许因为男孩走得慢，也许箱子里装着贵东西，他这样的人习惯了用这样的方式和儿子“交流感情。”无论喝醉还是清醒的时候。   
男孩回头说了一句什么，男人抬起右胳膊，拧紧拳头对准男孩的脸，男孩瞪着他的眼睛咬紧了牙。  
Charles不希望看见那只拳头落下。他捏着棒球，瞄准十码外的一辆黑色的别克君威。它是Charles的邻居Louis Claude的爱车“黑王”，他为“黑王”保了所有能保的险，还为它加上了一个150分贝的警报器。如果车子碰巧添了一道划痕，Claude会难受得一天都吃不下饭。Claude休息的时候“黑王”停在离他家门二十码的地方。  
Charles朝棒球吹了口气，他相信这样的小动作能控球更稳。接着他瞄准，抬手，猛地投球把棒球朝着“黑王”丢了出去，棒球正中车的车门。  
“好球。”他在心底说道。  
警报声哔哔哔响个不停，至少五十只麻雀受到惊吓飞起来 。五、六分钟后，Claude先生来看他的“甜心”时，男孩和男人早不见了踪影。他只找到夹在雨刷器后面的十块钱。  
男人仔仔细细在路上巡视了一圈，他确定没有人给他们开“欢迎会”，也没有人注意他，刚才的警报声很可能是一只猫碰巧从“黑王”下经过造成的。也可能是一只老鼠，毕竟这地方不久前还是老鼠的总部。  
明知道对方看不到自己，Charles仍屏住呼吸，他确定那位先生没看到他。男孩有没有留意他，他却说不准，他感到男孩的目光顺着街路穿透了灌木丛，直视着他的眼睛，他的心脏都漏了一拍。直到男孩移开目光，差点憋死的Charles才开始大口呼吸。   
不管怎样，那并不是愉快的一天，Charles回家的时候衬衫沾满可乐渍，零用钱一分不剩，连Unglaub签名的棒球也搞丢了。Sharon骂了他，倒不是因为他弄脏了衣服，她不喜欢喝含糖饮料，她的孩子也不该偷偷喜欢。  
Charles在晚饭的时候听母亲提起了新邻居的姓氏，Lehnsherr。“他好像是个卡车司机，带着一个和Charles差不多大男孩。没有女人，估计离婚了。”  
然后Sharon就把话题转到女星Lana Dietrich的离婚官司上了。电视正放到Frasier在倾听Roz的抱怨，嘴里说着：“我在听呢。”Brian眼睛盯着电视剧，心不在焉地听着Sharon唠叨。他没注意到Sharon的头发剪短了两英寸，也没注意到她换了新项链，他更不会把新住客放到心上。未来他和Lehnsherr除了日常打招呼将来不会有任何交集。而且Lehnsherr看起来不像在自家草坪开烤肉派对邀请邻居出席的好好先生。他的形象更接近那种踩上你家草坪砸门玻璃，把手伸进屋内开门，抢走屋内所有值钱东西，再往你头顶补上一枪的屠夫。Sharon不想惹麻烦，她永远不想结交这样的新邻居。如果是“看起来像样的家伙”，她恐怕早准备好一打苹果派了。  
Sharon把电视换了个频道，Cooper正插播一则新闻，重刑Clarence Anglin从科莫监狱越狱。他打伤了两个狱警，并抢了其中个狱警的枪。43岁的Clarence Anglin于1977年因为杀害一对夫妇和他们的孩子，被判终身监禁且不能保释。接着新闻出现了Clarence Anglin的长相。秃头高颧骨，褐色眼睛，携带一支西格绍尔P226手枪，二十发子弹。  
Charles不知道Anglin是谁，因为Anglin出名的时候他还没有出生，Anglin在1977年抢劫了一对年轻夫妻，并用高尔夫球棒杀掉了他们，连他们两岁的儿子也不放过。并且他在镜子上写下，“对不起，如果你闭嘴，我不会动手的。”然后他顺着公路一路作案，一共抢劫了五家，直到被捉。  
对于Xavier一家来说Anglin太遥远了，他们的眼前的问题是Sharon和Brian如何能不吵架的情况下吃完这顿晚饭。  
Charles埋头对付餐盘中的土豆泥。他吃的有点急，差点噎住，但他不能咳嗦，也不能喝水，否则父母的矛头准会转向他。  
Brian不满地皱了皱眉，什么也没说。在没知道哪儿做错前，闭紧嘴巴永远不会错。Sharon问脸憋得发红的儿子有没有吃完，如果吃完就去写作业。等Charles回屋关上门，楼下传来激烈的争吵声。  
Charles记不起他们有多久没有正常吃完一顿饭了？一个月？还是半年？他也不记得上次Sharon和Brian拥抱他是什么时候。Sharon和Brian彼此间也很少拥抱，Charles甚至一年没见她对他笑过了。  
Charles只盼望能早点长大，让十年、二十年的时光眨眼飞逝，他能立刻离开这个鬼地方。


	2. Chapter 2

二

直到一周后，Charles和那个姓Lehnsherr的男孩一起对抗Jack Stano，他们才算真正认识。  
Jack Stano十四岁，有着不输给成年人的体重和身高。油腻腻的红头发垂到满是粉刺的额头，稀疏的胡须围着嘴唇和下巴绕了一圈，像是没剪干净的草坪。草坪右侧有两处烟头留下的疤痕，如果有谁敢盯着疤痕看，他铁定往对方脸上再补上一拳。  
Stano读了两年六年级，而且很可能再读两年。如果Stano把欺负低年级孩子的劲头用到别的方面，比如跑步，他说不定能超过博尔特。可惜的是Jack Stano的爱好始终很专一，小镇里大半的孩子都吃过他的拳头。那天他盯上了Charles Xavier。  
Stano原来有两个死党，他们跟着他一同欺负低年级的孩子。不过，因为其中一个死党半个月前搬到了奥古斯塔，另一个被一群真正的混混送进了医院，Stano变成了孤身一人。可他有种诡异的自信，以为光靠两只拳头就足以让孩子们乖乖交钱。  
Charles回家的时候兴奋过了头，以至于没有注意到危险的降临。第一，Brian周末准备带他去道奇体育场看道奇对红袜的比赛，他盼望这次行程有三个月了。第二，《日落黄沙4》发售，他排队了两个小时的队买到最后一盒。游戏花掉27块，剩下的23块装在口袋里，他准备买可乐、薯片、冰淇淋……玩游戏的时候吃。  
令他没想到的是，刚走过一个转弯，他的钱和游戏就姓Stano了。  
确切的说，Stano把他堵在快餐店和便利店中间的一条后巷中。后巷光线昏暗，角落里堆着垃圾。地面油腻腻的，每走一步好像都会黏住鞋底，空气中弥漫着一股食物腐败的味道。  
那里除了垃圾清运工很少有人经过，等垃圾清运工出现的时候Charles恐怕早和垃圾们一起发霉了。  
Stano是Charles绝对不能惹的家伙。有些时候为了喜欢的东西，Charles愿意招惹他。  
“给我。”Stano去扯Charles手里的袋子。  
“绝不。”  
“也许这时候说‘除非我死’更有气势一点。”Charles胡乱想着。  
他朝Stano挥出第一拳的时候计算了一千万种后果。唯一一种他没考虑到，另一个男孩把Stano揍晕了。  
Stano揉着脸，尽管看上去快要疼哭了，嘴里却说着狠话：“我，我他妈要狠狠地修理你，把，把你的头拧下来塞进垃圾箱。”  
Stano紧张疼痛的时候会忍不住说话结巴，敢指出这点的人都被揍个半死，唯有他的老爸敢于在他结巴的时候狠狠地往他脸上揍一拳。  
除了父亲的打，Stano很少挨揍，尤其被Charles这种书呆子揍。光是被他塞进马桶的低年级学生就能从厕所排到校门口，他相信Charles很清楚这一点。  
Charles不能再后退，他的身后就是坚硬的墙壁。他盯着Stano恼怒的脸，握紧拳头举在胸前，期望它们能在下一回合从Stano身上挣得一或者两分。他绝不甘心被Stano揍得鼻青脸肿，带着一身垃圾味回家。  
Stano从小到大都是个说话算数的人，但他必须迎接人生的第一次食言。  
下一秒，Stano的后脑挨了一记直球，他捂着头转过身，脸又挨了一拳。  
那个新搬来的男孩出拳又快又有力，Stano没来得及反抗，他捂着流血的鼻子蹲下哀嚎，后背结结实实挨了两拳。  
“要想揍人得先学会挨揍。”Charles的脑子里飞快地闪过这句话。  
想让Stano一直挨揍并不是很容易的事，Charles和Erik回到家的时候身上都挂了不少彩，Unglaub的棒球又回到了Charles的手里，而且他得到了Erik Lehnsherr的友谊。他们都很默契地没有提及Erik搬来那天的事。  
他们喝着可乐一起玩《日落黄沙4》。一起去球场练球，他叫Erik万磁王，Erik称呼他为X教授。他们练习传接球，调整打击动作，折返跑等等——两个人因此晒黑了两个色号。一起挤在电影院后排看《西部英雄》，分享一桶爆米花。早晨跑到河边探险，傍晚弄得满身脏兮兮的回家。偶尔他们也会骑着脚踏车去图书馆看书。Erik读过的书非常多，令Charles惊讶的多。要知道，他七岁时读过的书Brian就不再抽问了。他们在图书馆消磨一个上午，中午有时在Joubin快餐店吃汉堡，有时吃Erik做的三明治。Charles觉得Erik在厨艺上已经远远超过了Sharon和Brian。他猜测，Erik说不定生下来就会做饭。  
他们第二次遇到Stano时正骑着脚踏车离开图书馆。他借了两本书，《生命的奥秘：一张图看懂遗传学和DNA》和《也许我会》。Erik借了一本《儿子离家时》。  
Stano把一个女孩堵在了小巷内。她大概八、九年级，留着兰博式的棕色卷发，穿着橘黄色T恤和牛仔裤，绿色的指甲亮闪闪的。也许Stano想要二十块钱，也许他想邀请女孩和她同进午餐。他去拽女孩的手，女孩满脸厌恶，却挣脱不开——看来她讨厌Stano的所有提议。如果她真是兰博肯定会毫不费力地单手把Stano的脑袋按进墙里，遗憾的是，她不是。  
他们停下来，女孩朝他们求救地摇头。Erik目光转回Charles身上，“你能骑多快？”  
Charles顽皮地眨了眨眼，“比你想得要快。”  
他从口袋中掏出练习用的棒球朝Stano丢了过去。下一秒，Stano的屁股完美的承受了这个快速球。趁着Stano吃疼松开手的瞬间，女孩飞奔向了街对面的一家五金店。  
Charles和Erik跨上车，拼尽全力向路尽头骑去，风鼓动着他们的耳膜，Stano的喊叫声变得模糊不清。他们加快速度消失在路尽头。隔了一天他们才知道，Stano因为跑得太急被鞋带绊住，摔伤了一条胳膊。  
到了Erik家门口，Charles和Erik很肯定Stano没有追上来，他们望了对方一眼大笑起来，Charles相信即使过了一万年都忘不了那个画面。

Charles成了Lehnsherr家的常客，Erik甚至告诉他备用钥匙的位置——门口一块松动的瓷砖下面。Charles去Erik家很多次，但他很少看到Lehnsherr先生。Lehnsherr先生像个游客，只在特定的时间出现。Charles觉得Erik并不需要他，他可能也不需要Erik。可能对于他来说，女人、酒精、烟草，每一样都比儿子重要得多。  
Erik家很整洁，没有任何装饰。Charles认为屋子的整洁与Lehnsherr先生无关，它应该是Erik努力整理后的结果。否则整个屋子都可能被酒瓶、脏衣服和食物残骸吞没。不过，房间中不成套的家具让他联想到了一次性纸杯——保持基本用途，以便随时丢掉。  
他在Erik家比家中还要自在，至少没有Sharon不停地唠叨：“不准喝可乐，吃爆米花，你会长不高。”“晚餐是你最喜欢的菜，全部吃光。”“现在上床睡觉，不准再碰漫画。”

Charles领着Erik回家的时候，他明显感觉到了Sharon的冷淡的态度，他为此非常受伤。Erik似乎早就习惯了。  
从Sharon 的表情看，她宁愿Charles一辈子没有朋友，也不愿他结交一个酒鬼的儿子。

大概认为他们休息够了，Erik从Charles身后拎起了他的双肩包，像是拆包裹似的把它从Charles背上卸下来。  
Erik把双肩包往肩上一背。“带了什么这么重？泳衣还是渔具？”  
“都不是，我们又不是去露营。”Charles没底气地辩解。“只是食物和书，其中两本《野外生存手册》会用得到的。”  
“上次露营你扛去了一个国立图书馆，上上次你把整个州的渔具店都搬去了。结果呢？连一条小虾也没钓到。”  
“我没想到会遇到枯水期，我五年前去的时候湖水还好端端的。”Charles站起身，两手拍掉牛仔裤沾上的灰尘，还顺带拍掉Erik背后粘着的草叶。  
“你想没想过我们没带足食物怎么办？”Charles随手扯下一把灌木从中的小果实，去掉其中嫩绿色的，只留紫色的。“吃浆果和蘑菇？”  
“我没听过比这更馊的主意。首先它们不能填饱肚子。另外，我怀疑没找到基诺沙我们就会先死于食物中毒。”Erik把Charles手上的野果统统扔掉。“我们不用吃这玩意，它是蛇莓，有毒。”  
“我知道它是蛇莓。”破皮的浆果汁弄得Charles手上黏糊糊的，他倒了点水冲洗，洗完后他嗅了嗅双手。“不过闻起来挺香的。”  
“如果食物短缺，可以放诱饵捉动物吃。”Erik做了个简单的手势，“地面弄两片饼干，摆一个简单的尼龙绳套。说不定能捉到野鸡和兔子。”  
Erik把手帕递给他，他擦着手。“事先声明，到了那个地步，我绝对选择吃掉诱饵放生它们。我可下不去手。”  
Charles相信Erik和他一样，只是故意表现出像个生存狂。他问道：“假如食物耗尽你会吃掉我吗？”  
Erik白了他一眼。“你看起来又不好吃。”  
“威特摩尔自大的同伴们当初也对他说过类似的话。两星期后他们把他绑到烤架上的时候就改口了，他们吃得挺香的。”说完他先打了个冷颤。  
“少说废话，不然我把包丢进河里。”虽然嘴上这么威胁，但Erik还是背着Charles的背包大步走在前面。他们走了不到一百码远，Charles一声不响地夺回背包。他顺手拎了一下Erik的背包，“装了什么？一台跑步机？它明明比我的轻不了多少。”Charles拉开Erik的背包，折叠水桶掉了出来，水桶旁边放着T恤、露营灯、手电筒、折叠铁锹。  
“别碰我的包！”Erik捡起水桶塞回去。  
水桶、T恤、露营灯不会让他的反应这么大，Erik的背包中除了露营工具还有什么？  
他快走两步拦住Erik，“你生气了。”  
“没。”  
Charles看得出来Erik不高兴，只是他不想选择这个时候吵架。

他们在杂草和灌木中穿行，Erik捡了一根长树枝作为手杖探路。多亏了它，他们才没有被颠茄或是木莓的刺划伤。他们没动Brian心爱的登山杖，否则他们还没走出半米就会被送回家。  
他们整整走了三个钟头才抵达了云杉营地。Erik决定在这里扎营，一方面天色已经暗了下来，一方面他们的体力也到了极限。  
现在他们身处奥索内克镇边的树林中，再往东走二十英里就会进入一千八百万英亩的原始森林。一旦步入其中，就意味着他们没法回头，救援队的直升机也很难找到他们。  
Charles一边捡树枝一边打量四周，营地是一块不到十平方米的空地，空地边缘生两颗云杉紧紧地挨在一起，树冠缠绕成一体，像一团绿色的棉花糖。其中一颗的树干刻着一个“Ⅱ”。从痕迹看，应该是树刚种下时刻上的。  
能找到这个地方很不容易，因为地图的代表它的符号为玛雅数字的“••”和一片偏平的叶片。

Erik拔掉杂草清理出一块干净的地面，然后在地面铺上防潮垫。用捡来的石头和树枝在两块防潮垫中间围成了一个简易的篝火。Erik用火柴点了半天火也没着起来，“把书给我，它派上用场的时候到了。我们必须趁着天没黑透前生好火。”  
Charles也明白这个道理。否则黑暗就会带着可怕的怪物骚扰他们。森林和城镇很不一样，这里不会有人问你需不需要帮助，每一只来访的大型动物都能要了他们的命。火是唯一能阻挡它们的东西。  
“《野外生存》不该用在这种地方。”Charles翻找背包，拿出一只湖蓝色镀金镶水晶的打火机，上面的水晶拼成“KS”的样式。因为Sharon并不常用它，所以Charles把它装进包里。  
Sharon很多物品都有这个字样，Charles曾问过她它的意思。她回答，“不过是Kate Spade的缩写。”很久以后Charles才明白她撒了多大的谎。  
“我妈不会注意到它不见了，她常常乱丢东西。”  
篝火升起来，两个孩子倒出背包中的食物，他们先分享了饼干和巧克力，接着Erik打开两罐汤。午饭他们没人只吃了两根能量棒和一包果汁软糖，肚子早就饿得咕咕直叫。  
Charles沉默地啃着巧克力一语不发，Erik问道：“你在想什么？”  
“没什么。”  
如果Erik能读心，他就能知道Charles没说实话。Charles转身装作喝水，否则Erik总能看穿他的想法。  
Charles在想Sharon和Brian。从时间上看Sharon现在正在煮饭，Brian还没到家。等Brian到家发现他还没回家会怎么样？他没留便条，也没告诉他们要去哪儿。说不定他们已经报警，警察正发动全镇的人寻找他们。也说不定他和Erik的照片明早的《奥索内克早报》的头版头条还有电视台的新闻采访里，以便每个人辨认。新闻中Sharon画着精致的妆容，抹掉几滴眼泪，Brian揽住她的肩膀轻声安慰。说真的，Charles挺想看到那个画面的。  
他们没那么容易被找到。Charles留了不少假线索。他先是在Google中搜索绿野仙踪主题公园，以及交通和旅馆信息，然后打印了92号公路的线路图。最后他把一本《绿野仙踪》放在房间最醒目的位置。  
Charles从不提及Sharon和Brian，因为Erik也从未谈过Lehnsherr先生，仿佛提到Lehnsherr先生会影响Charles对他的看法。显然Charles不会，否则他们也不会成为朋友。  
Erik没提过他的母亲。Charles却听过她的声音也见过她样子。Erik在Charles家给她打电话时无意间听见的。Erik没用Lehnsherr的手机，那样她肯定不接电话。Charles拿着可乐回到起居室，Erik正握着电话后背靠在门口。  
Charles想悄悄离开，不让Erik感到尴尬。却听见电话中传来小婴儿的哭声，以及女人烦躁的声音，“你怎么知道这个号码的？不行，你不能来这儿。Mark会不高兴。”她的声音转为轻柔。“哦，宝贝，亲爱的，别哭了。不疼，我的小亲亲，妈妈在呢。玛丽有只小羊羔……无论玛丽到哪里……”儿歌不管用，婴儿还是哭个不停。她拧动了什么咯吱咯吱作响的玩具，“看，它飞起来了，对，像鸟一样飞。”“飞。”这个词被她说了好几遍。  
她的照片被夹在一本书皮磨损严重的《最美童话故事》中，显然书被翻动了很多次。Charles无意间翻到的，Erik没把照片摆在桌上，因为Lehnsherr恐怕会把它撕个粉碎。照片中的她看起来非常年轻，不过二十出头的样子，留着金色短发，身材高挑，穿着印花棉布连衣裙。第一眼看上去有点像演员Diane Keaton。她站在一颗苹果树下抱着专注玩弄手指的小婴儿，美丽的脸庞亲切又温柔。照片背面一行干净的字迹写着：  
“我的儿子Erik和我，于阿卡迪亚公园。”  
她曾经如此耐心地和Erik讲话吗？她也会抱着Erik轻轻摇晃给他唱《玛丽有只小羊羔》吗？也许她那么做过，不过等那个小婴儿长到十岁，她对他说，不要来看我。  
很久后，Charles才知道那天是Erik的生日，所以他执着地盼望能听到她的声音，见到她，但她忘得一干二净。  
过了几分钟，她继续对Erik抱怨：“Rader在哪儿？他为什么不打电话？我很忙，我们过段时间在聊……什么时候见个面吧……下次别给我打电话了。好了，圣诞节我会给你寄卡片的。”  
Erik切断电话很长时间都没说话，脸上的伤心和失望无法掩盖。那时Charles并不怎么会安慰人，他只能安静地待在Erik旁边，陪他度过那一刻。  
Charles从不乱问Erik问题，比如：她为什么不来接你？你嘴角和手臂的那些严重的淤青是怎么回事？  
Charles唯一的问题是：“你打算去哪儿？”  
Erik背着简单的双肩包，衣服和鞋子看起来和平常没什么不同。Charles却有一种预感，如果放任Erik独自离开，他再也见不到他。Charles不知道Erik离开奥索内克小镇该如何生存下去，恐怕只有死路一条。  
“基诺沙。”  
“必须去？”  
“必须去。”  
经过了几周的相处，Charles完全相信Erik的决心有多坚定。  
“给我一个小时。”  
他要洗澡、找双登山鞋、去趟便利店……Charles看着Erik沮丧忧伤的神情把计划中的清单划掉一大半，“十分钟。我和你一起去。”  
Erik的眼睛终于有了一丝光亮。“我等你，十分钟后Joubin门口见。”


	3. Chapter 3

三

他们出发前又一次遇到了Stano。Stano眼眶黑青，脸颊贴着胶布，缠着厚厚石膏的右手手臂固定在胸前——上面没有一个签名。他的伤不全是摔倒造成的，还有一部分来自他的父亲，他的父亲的安慰就是往他的脸颊再补一拳。  
Stano打量着他们身后的背包。“要去流浪吗，Lehnsherr？奥索内克混不下去了？”看来手臂的伤丝毫没影响Stano的心情。  
Erik拧紧拳头。“我真该打断你另一条胳膊。”  
“你不敢，除非你想被送进感化院。”Stano狠狠地往地上吐了口痰，“来啊，孬种！”  
“我会。”Charles说，“如果你再不闭嘴——”  
什么东西擦着Stano的脸颊飞过，他油腻腻的头发抖了两下。接着砰地一声，棒球砸在Stano身后的墙面上。  
“下一球我不会打偏。你知道我打的有多准。”Charles说道。  
Stano胸口剧烈地起伏，等平静下来，他用没绑绷带的手费力地从裤袋里抽出一把弹簧刀。“该死的杂碎，娘炮，死基佬！我要宰了你！”Stano大概把从父母那里听到的脏话都讲遍了。  
Stano挥舞着刀逼近他们，打定了主意不让他们通过。  
Erik侧身避开Stano的攻击，然后猛地捏住Stano的手腕，Stano疼的拧起了眉头。他本来有很多种方法刺中Erik，但他一样也没想起来，刀叮当一声掉落到地面。  
“以后别再我让看见你。”Erik一字一句地说道：“否则我会把你塞进下水道，让你同老鼠和蟑螂作伴。”  
也许是Erik的样子看起来格外认真，也许他真的不想再吃苦头。Stano抽走手慢慢半步半步往后退，仿佛担心Erik偷袭似的。等退到一百英尺的安全范围外，他飞快地逃地走了。  
从那以后Erik和Charles再也没见过Stano，他们最后一次听到Stano的消息是十年后，Jack Stano死于药物过量。  
Erik在篝火上架起锅子烧水加热番茄汤。Charles负责折断树枝添加木柴，等汤煮好，他给Erik和自己都倒了一杯。Erik握着杯子脸上又浮现出让人捉摸不透的表情，让Charles感到担忧。  
Charles用杯子轻碰了Erik的杯子一下，把杯口递到Erik嘴边。“好久不见Erik，能占用你一点时间吗？和我谈谈发现基诺沙的感受吧。什么都行，讲讲吧。”  
Erik楞了几秒，随即配合Charles。“我和我的朋友非常的幸运，基诺沙是一片人类从未涉足的土地。我惊奇地发现它充满了神秘的新物种——Cubone、Charizard以及Jigglypuff。我们同它们生活了一段时间，它们的习性令我着迷。尤其是Jigglypuff，我和它成为了朋友。离开它们，我们都很不舍。当然，这不代表它们是安全的。任何一种微小的刺激，比如，天气变化、食物短缺，都可能改变它们的性情。它们会相互攻击，我的手臂永远地留下了Cubone爪子的印记。”  
“听起来很有趣。真想亲眼看到它们。”Charles说，“我想知道你们还有新的探险计划吗？比如死亡谷或者魔鬼城？”  
“我们正在休假，但不会太久。我得到了一份可靠的情报，来自布里斯托尔的一个线人，他给了我一份地图和几枚银币。我想，我下一个探险地点会是那里。”  
“金银岛？”  
Erik朝灌木的方向歪歪头，好像那里站着谁似的。“我的朋友不准我讲太多。”  
“好吧，再次感谢你接受CFX的采访。还有什么想和大家分享的吗？”  
“汤很烫，等一会再喝。”  
说完他和Charles对视一眼哈哈大笑起来。  
有笑声佐餐再难吃的食物也会变得美味，喝完汤Erik去营地外围巡视，Charles负责整理餐具。  
回来的时候他看见Charles正拿着驱蚊喷雾在空中乱喷，污染完空气，他把它均匀地喷到手脸还有胳膊上——外围的地面他也喷了一些。  
Charles打了几个喷嚏解释道：全副武装后他嗅了嗅手臂，皱起鼻子。“我闻起来像下水道。”  
“说的没错。”Erik坐下后拿出看了一万遍的地图端详。  
Charles没放过Erik，他按住Erik仔仔细细地喷了一遍驱蚊剂，把他变成另一条下水道。现在他俩加在一起的味道足以熏死整个Pokemon 种群。  
Charles为了驱散味道，绕着篝火走了两圈。Erik收起地图评价道：“像是克劳族巫师在祈祷。”  
Charles “祈祷”结束，把万智牌和通灵板摆到垫子上，“你选哪个？”  
“都不想玩。”Erik挥手赶走头顶上方一只嗡嗡作响的蜜蜂，蜜蜂绕着他飞舞，怎么都赶不走。 “你的杀虫剂根本没用。”  
“别着急，十分钟后它才会起作用。那时连大象都不敢靠近你十英尺范围内。”  
“恐怕到那时我早被熏死了。”Erik咕哝。  
Charles掏出包里的棒球和手套。“来吧，我会让着你的。”  
“省点力气吧，明天的路程是今天的两倍。”  
Charles感到Erik的心情有点烦躁，他不想招惹他。  
他从包中抽出一本书对着火光读起来。过了一会，Erik可能意识到对朋友的态度过于敷衍，他问道：“在看什么？”  
Charles把书合起来把《第一课》的封皮给Erik看，再打开刚刚读的那页念道：“他们从最好的朋友变成敌人，因为他们的观点永远也不能达成统一……”  
Erik不知道心里在想些什么，他扯了一把手边的野草扔掉，“换本书吧。”  
Charles翻开另一本书，“乌龟帮不了我们。”  
“乌龟？”  
Erik提起了兴趣，Charles却把《它》合起来，“我不该带它来，它让我产生不好的联想，我会睡不着。”  
Erik抽走书，做了一个往篝火中扔的姿势。

扉页有King的签名，他好不容易搞到的。他决不能让Erik毁了它，虽然他清楚Erik多半在吓唬他。Charles作势去抓Erik的背包，Erik接下来的举动让他吓了一跳。Erik大喊一声丢下书把背包牢牢抓在手里，就像包里装着什么不能见人的东西。  
Erik有事瞒着他，而且打算继续瞒下去。Erik的举动让Charles感到恼怒，他发誓以后再也不和Erik讲话。  
Charles翻出另一本书读了一段，此时此刻他终于能理解狄蒂尔和梅蒂尔的感受。如果森林中住着一位有求必应的仙女，他一定许愿睁开眼就站在自己的房间里。  
“火光下读书对眼睛不好。编个故事吧，你很擅长的。”Erik说道。  
Charles听出了Erik语气中的歉意，他犹豫了一会，撤销心底誓言。“好的，Lehnsherr祖母。”他咬着食指关节想了一会，“Charlie回到家的时候一个人也没有。”  
“Charlie？”  
“对，Charlie。不是Snoopy的那个Charlie，他比我们大很多，两、三岁吧。Charlie的妈妈没在煮晚饭，他的爸爸没有坐在沙发看电视，他的小妹妹没有在婴儿床上摆弄手指头……他打开从厨房到地下室把屋子找了个遍，谁也没找到。平底锅还热着，看上去像谁刚把燃气关掉一样。‘也许他们带妹妹出门了。’他自言自语道。然后他吃了妈妈盛在盘子里的培根，坐在椅子上等啊等啊，从天亮等到天黑，他们还是没回家。他掀开窗帘往外望了一眼，外面漆黑一片，往常这个时候邻居们早打开了灯。Charlie穿上外套和鞋子离开了家。他发现不止邻居没开灯，连两条街外的快餐店也没有开灯，他打开手电望了望，里面一个人也没有。他一边走，一边呼喊，希望有谁能同他说句话。他走了大约十分钟，一个路人也没有，路灯也没点亮，月亮和星星都藏了起来，唯一的光源来自他的手电筒。”Charles按开手电筒开关让光束顺着下巴照射整个脸，他的脸看起来格外苍白。他故意放低声音说道：“Charlie感到一阵恐惧，他往家的方向走，他希望回到家的时候家人已经坐在那里了。但是，他找不到来时的路，他迷路了，他在最熟悉的街上迷路了。他大喊起来；‘有谁在吗？’”  
Erik干笑了一声。“他喊了两个小时‘有谁在吗？’故事结束。”  
“当然不是，他喊完第三遍，一声很低的笑声在黑暗中响起，Charlie用手电的光亮想找出对方的位置，不过光束照到的地方什么也没有。对方回答：‘除非我想，否则你看不到我。’  
‘你是谁？’  
‘Eric’”Charles解释，“不是你，他名字的结尾是‘C’”  
“有趣的故事。”Erik看起来挺意外“Eric”出现在故事中，他做了个手势，示意Charles继续往下讲。  
“‘所有人都去哪儿了？’Charlie问道。‘如果你想见到他们，必须通过一个考验。’  
‘是什么？’  
‘跟着我。’Charlie迟疑了，他站在原地，鞋底摩擦地面。‘我跟你去。’”  
“他通过第一个考验就会迎来第二个，它就像《摔跤冠军》的续作一样没完没了。等到他接受完全部的考验故事草草结束。”Erik翻了个白眼，“他凭什么相信这个家伙？对方可能是个怪物变的，就像潘神。他跟着怪物回家最后的结局很可能成为怪物的一顿大餐。哦，我有几个食谱供你参考。”  
“对和你同名的家伙友好一点，说不定他是个英俊迷人的王子，只不过受到女巫的诅咒Charlie才看不到他的形体。如果有个美好心灵的家伙爱上他，他就能变回原来的样子。”Erik并不赞同的撇撇嘴，Charles继续说道：“要不然你来讲这个故事。”  
“现在不行，我需要构思，你睡吧。”  
Charles把耳塞递给Erik，“防止虫子钻进你的耳朵。”  
“我守夜用不着。”Erik拨弄篝火，“下半夜换你守夜，你还有三个小时能睡。”  
“我睡着了醒不过来，而你不会叫醒我。”  
“我会。”  
Charles重复了一遍，“你不会，我太了解你了。我要把闹钟设置成两点。”  
“随你的便。”  
Charles打开背包，把闹钟、睡衣、毯子、水杯一一排列到垫子上，他有点泄气地发现没有带眼罩。“刷牙？还是嚼口香糖？”  
“我挺意外你居然没把熊宝宝装进包里。没有它你睡得着吗？”  
“我才不忍心让他走那么远的路。 ”  
“明天走的路更远。睡吧，保存体力。”  
如果搭车，整段路花不了一个小时。Charles在心底叹了口气。  
他们嚼着柠檬味道的口香糖，头枕着背包躺在各自的床垫上，透过树枝间的缝隙寻找月亮和星星的影子。  
两只乌鸦在他们头顶的枝头高声交谈，声音尖锐又刺耳。  
也许它不是鸟叫的声音，而是恶魔的嚎叫。这么想，Charles觉得树林更加阴森了。  
他僵硬地往Erik的方向挪了挪，脑袋贴着Erik的胳膊。九月的树林夜间仍然闷热难捱，Erik挪开满是汗水的手臂。“别挤我，胆小鬼。”  
“我才不害怕，鸟叫声太吵了。”  
“如果它再叫，你就模仿老鹰的鸣叫声跟着一起叫，鹰是它的天敌，它没准会闭嘴。”  
“我不信。”  
Erik把左手食指和拇指捏成圆形塞进嘴里，吹了一声响亮的口哨。两只乌鸦吓了一跳，扇着翅膀飞走了。“不用谢。”  
Charles总也学不会这个，他偷偷练过很多次，吹出的声音总像是猫打哈欠。  
他气恼地用毯子蒙上脑袋，试图隔绝篝火的光亮和Erik得意地样子。  
“晚安。教授。”  
“晚安。牛仔。”Charles打了个哈欠，祈祷睡意早点袭来，那样就能忽略隐隐作痛的膝盖。他希望是它是生长痛，生长痛代表着他还能再长高。他和Erik一般大，Erik有四英尺五英寸高。Erik提到过，Lehnsherr先生这个年纪四英尺四英寸。这意味着Erik将来很可能比Lehnsherr先生还高。但Charles却比当年的Brian还要矮一点，他担心未来可能不会超过五英尺四英寸。他每天都喝牛奶，每种蔬菜都吃，也喜欢运动，但这个假期他一英寸也未长过——他量了很多次仍然是四英尺两英寸。比起长高，眼前要担心的事情还有很多，现在他得好好睡一觉。Charles数着呼吸让自己早点入睡。他迷迷糊糊地祈祷不会因为吃多了糖蛀牙而需要看牙医。


	4. Chapter 4

四

走廊里安静得连呼吸都听的一清二楚。Charles推开门进入教室。  
Rivera先生严肃地看着他，“Xavier，这周你第二次迟到了。”   
“我没有。”Charles瞥了一眼手表，令他意外的是表上显示已经十点了。  
“回到你的座位好好反省。”  
等Charles坐下后，Rivera继续讲课，他双手手指交叉，“谁能告诉我《青鸟》是个什么样的故事？”他环视教室一圈，没有人回答。“Xavier，你来回答这个问题。”  
“狄蒂尔和梅蒂尔进入另一个世界寻找青鸟的故事。”Charles记得这本书的内容，他不久前刚刚读过，对答案很有自信。  
“能给大家形容下故事的结局吗？”  
“青鸟一直以来都在他们身边，他们终于找到了它，即找到了幸福。”  
Rivera先生露出失望的表情，他摇了摇头，仿佛不满意Charles会犯这种低级错误。“Stano回答。”  
Charles奇怪Stano怎么会和他同处于一间教室。Stano却不看Charles，他抓抓脸颊，又揉揉鼻子，扭捏局促得像刚上幼儿园的小孩，口齿不清地说道：“所，所有人都死了。”  
Charles脸颊烫得厉害，感到从未有过的羞耻，他抬眼望向同学，却看到一张张空白的脸。他们发出哄笑，声音像蚊虫飞舞。他以为眼花看错了，惊惶地回头看Rivera先生，一张没有五官的脸发出Rivera先生的声音：“说得不错，‘所有人都死了。’，你太令我失望了，Xavier。显然你没有认真读过它。”  
Charles低头看手中的《青鸟》，却发现它变成了一张成绩单。他再抬起头，已经身处熟悉的起居室中。  
Brian拳头一下接一下敲击桌面，“让我看看你的成绩单。全都是‘令人不满意’，真让我很难堪。”  
Charles呼吸困难，仿佛那只拳头在捶打他的心脏一样。他记得成绩单自然科学、数学……都是优秀，只有艺术人文是合格，他不是个喜欢找借口的孩子。“我只是很累。”  
“我像你这么大的时候门门功课都是E。你看过Charles的成绩了吗？”Brian把成绩单推给Sharon，“你如果把做头发和指甲的时间分一点给他，他的成绩就不会这么糟。”  
Sharon双手捂住脸，仿佛在啜泣。  
“我的成绩会好的，我发誓。”Charles说，“别因为我和妈妈吵架。”这句话他说过几百次，可没有一次起效，  
“你最近都在干什么？”  
“我大部分时间待在图书馆，偶尔去练球。”  
“练球？”他把Charles的书包打开往桌面一倒，里面的《日落黄沙4》掉了出来。“谁教会你撒谎的？那个野小子？”  
“与Erik无关，他是我最好的朋友。”  
“你要知道，少年时期朋友的选择很可能会左右你的人生，我不希望你变坏。”一个尖细的声音附和道：“Erik从未把你当成朋友，不出一年他就会忘记你。”  
“你们说的不是真的。”Charles大声辩解。  
Sharon摇摇晃晃地站起来，Brian转向她。“你喝了多少？”  
她的脸色变得很难看。“一点点而已。”  
Brian轻蔑地笑了一下。“我找到四个空酒瓶。能解释你什么时候又开始喝酒的吗？”他捏住她的肩膀，“别以为我不知道你上周二干了什么。”  
“你找人调查我？”Sharon像变魔术一般不知道从哪里拿出一整瓶威士忌，“很好，我今天喝个够本。”  
“你以为只是酒吗？”Brian拉扯她的手臂，她好不容易挣脱，手臂留下了一圈清晰的指痕。 “整个镇子都知道你和Marko的事。”  
Charles觉得要吐出来，他的手指紧紧地撑住墙壁才没让自己倒下。  
Brian转头朝Charles吼道：“回你的房间！多用点功，否则四十五岁的时候你会发现自己一无所有，老婆还和朋友胡搞！”  
“多么蹩脚的借口。”Sharon歇斯底里地大喊。“你根本就不在乎Charles，他出生那天你在哪儿？你在Alcatraz和那帮舞娘鬼混！”   
“如果没有我，你现在还待在隧道酒吧，被那些老男人占便宜。”他  
沉默了几秒，脸上露出阴森森的笑容。“他的的确确是我的儿子，对吧？”  
Sharon给了Brian一个响亮的耳光。她止不住的泪水弄花了妆，在脸颊冲出两条黑色的线。“你明知道他是你儿子，你做过鉴定，不止一次！”她朝Charles大喊：“你要留下，还是跟我离开？”她擦着眼泪，脸颊随着动作渐渐被擦拭干净，变成一片空白。  
他眯起眼睛。“离开我你什么也没有！你不准带任何东西，衣服、珠宝。我连一分钱也不会留给你！”  
“只能选一个？”  
“跟我走，如果没有你，我不会和他结婚！”  
“我该怎么办？”Charles反问自己。“我不能选。”  
他盯着自己的手，手抖得抓不住楼梯的扶手。凭空出现的一只手抓住了他，他没有恐惧，因为这只手坚定又温暖。他任由那只手拉着往前走，直到走出那个可怕又真实的梦。

Charles醒过来的时候天蒙蒙亮，不到六点。闹钟没响，有谁把它关了。他睡了七个小时，可仍然感到很累，头也昏昏沉沉的。他心想，说不定和困扰成年人的宿醉差不多。  
“睡得怎么样？”Charles揉揉眼睛问道。  
“很好。”  
Charles看不出Erik是否睡过，Erik的脸色很不好。他们第一次露营的时候，Charles就发现Erik常常被噩梦困扰。  
Charles用背包中的水认认真真地刷了牙，即便篝火已经完全熄灭，他还是倒了半瓶水在灰烬中，以免引发复燃。他数着背包里的能量棒和牛奶准备吃早饭。他带了六盒牛奶、四罐番茄汤和五盒蛋糕，一瓶维生素，还有大把压缩饼干、能量棒、巧克力。大概还有两天能抵达基诺沙，他们的给养充足不需要打猎。  
再次上路的时候Charles的兴奋劲全没了，他怀疑那股兴奋已经全被昨晚的蚊虫吸光了，他现在手臂有两个包，脖子一个。最糟糕的是后背至少有四个。汗水流过，蚊子包被汗刺激，痒得让他难以忍受。  
Erik没好到那里去，他挠着被蚊子咬肿的耳朵，指头的关节也肿着。虽然以驱蚊水的效果来说已经算不错，但是它照顾不了他们所有细节。  
趁着早上吃饭的时候Erik给Charles做了一把手杖，这样他们两个人一前一后，无论哪个方向遇到危险都能自如应对。还能对抗突然出现的巨猿，狼群、野猪、哥斯拉。  
Charles不期待到那时它们能发挥作用，他更希望两条腿能派得上用场。  
他们所在的树林出现过狼。1924年冬，一只郊狼进入奥索内克小镇咬死了两只羊，然后被警长Pavard一枪击中心脏。警长把狼扒了皮挂在起居室墙上。警长去世后那块狼皮以两块钱的价格被卖掉。那以后没听过有动物骚扰小镇，Pavard很可能无意中杀掉了整片森林唯一的野兽。  
“如果Clarence Anglin逃到这片森林，我们该怎么办？”  
“我从来不考虑还没发生的事。”Erik沉默片刻，“从科莫监狱到奥索内克有两百英里。除非他抢辆车，否则他走到这里要几天。再加上他不熟悉这里，没有给养进入森林只有死路一条。”  
“他可以抢我们的。”  
“我们没那么好的运气。”Erik没好气地拨开树枝，树枝弹回来抽到Charles的背包上。“如果真的遇到Clarence Anglin，我会解决他。”  
他们花了比想象中还要长的时间走到铁杉营地，抵达营地的时候Charles坐在地上一动也不想再动，他大口喘着气，脸颊滚烫，两条腿几乎失去了知觉。  
Charles脱下鞋和袜子，他顾不上破了皮脚踝，双手扶着左腿用手的力量使关节弯曲，然后捶打小腿的肌肉。  
Erik把创可贴递给他，Charles卷起裤腿，撕开创可贴往脚踝乱贴，完全不顾它们撕下来的时候会有多疼。  
处理完伤口，他拿过Erik背包侧袋塞着的水瓶，倒出水瓶中的水拍在脸上。他递还给Erik的时候Erik没喝。  
“喝吧。”Charles说，“还剩六瓶水，即使省着喝，我们回程的水也不够了。”  
“到赫尔利溪补充水源。”Erik看看天空，“也许到那里之前，我们能等来一场雨。”  
“最好不要，喝雨水会生病。幸好我们带够了牛奶和汤。”

Charles握着手杖抽打越来越密集的灌木，惊起一群白色的飞蛾。“你想过回到奥索内克吗？”  
“现在？”Erik说，“我们马上找到基诺沙了。从地图上看不到十英里，这么短一段路，我不会放弃。”

他们谁都没想到雨来得这样急。Charles和Erik穿着雨衣，双臂抱着膝盖坐在一颗巨大的红杉树下避雨。他们没有多少野外生存的经验，但也知道雨中继续探索是件非常危险的事。  
巨大的雨点穿透叶子之间的缝隙砸在Charles的头上，他后悔没有查天气预报就出门，更后悔没有带把伞。不过以眼前的大雨来看，恐怕再大的伞都不管用。这种天气应该舒舒服服地待在家里，窝进沙发一边喝着热茶，一边打开《丛林故事》读到昏昏欲睡为止。  
等雨停，天色也渐渐暗下来。他们这一天只走了不到五英里，而且为了那颗树往回走了半英里——他们找不到更适合避雨的地方。

“老问题。”Charles一边捡木柴一边问道：“你想要什么样的超能力？读心、磁控、瞬间移动、隐形选一个。”  
“一个也不选。”  
“我选瞬间移动。”Charles非常认真地说，“我现在就想瞬移回家，把我的渔具和棒球棒以及捕虫器带过来。再带上冰箱里的全部香肠和牛排，我们就能烤肉了。还要再去趟Joubin，点两份大号牛肉汉堡，一大块巧克力蛋糕、两份薯条。等我们吃完——”  
“你还该带上家庭作业。”  
“没错，你提醒我了。还有我的日记，有两天都没写了。如果时间够我还打算洗个澡。”Charles不是没听出Erik话里的讽刺，这方面Erik的能力远高于他。 “今天是几号？”他掰着手指计算，“再加上一本今天发行的《蓝莓上尉1963》和两杯可乐。瞬移的时候可乐不会洒出来的，对吧？不过，瞬移如何充能呢？有使用限制怎么办？”  
“如果你能瞬间移动，我们该先去基诺沙。找到基诺沙，我们再开烤肉派对。”  
“选一样吧。”  
“让这场雨停。”  
“只能从这几个里面选。否则，”Charles摇了摇头，“没什么。”  
否则他一定会选择能让两个人相爱，且永远相爱的能力。那样Sharon和Brian不会一见面就不会吵个不停，他回到家也不用担惊受怕。  
“隐形。”  
“恐怖的能力。”Charles皱了皱眉，因为他想起了和Erik一同看过的恐怖片。  
“我以为你会选磁控，你从未选过磁控。之前两次你选了读心，然而你一次也没猜中过我口袋里到底装着几张牌。”  
“可我每次都能猜对你想吃什么。”  
“因为我每次去Joubin都选一样的。选磁控能力吧。假如我们走散了，你穿着紫红色披绕着树林飞一圈，我就能第一时间看到你。”Charles说，“然后我选读心，我们联手说不定能拯救世界。”  
Charles已经设计好怎么运用能力了。比如有人落水、遭遇车祸……Erik去救援，他用能力安抚受到惊吓人们。最重要的他能知道Erik为什么不开心，当然如果Erik不同意，他不会读他。  
“这个世界烂透了，我才不要救它。”Erik说，“即使救了他们，他们仍然不会珍惜。我宁可用能力毁灭世界。”  
Erik的语气听起来像个八十岁的鳏夫在发牢骚。他每天起床唯一的盼头就是喝完两瓶伏特加再把酒瓶砸碎，然后抱怨为什么被世界遗弃。  
“这个世界还有希望，倘若失去了它，我们无法生存下去。”  
“别想用你从监狱电影里看的那套理论说服我，你都不信那玩意。”  
每当听到Erik这么说话Charles总会选择闭上嘴巴。隔了一会，Erik说道：“我会找到你的，无论你在哪儿。不需要超能力。”  
这话听起来太让人安心。Erik总是过于趁着冷静，以至于Charles有时候常常忘记Erik是个和他一样大的小孩。


	5. Chapter 5

五

他们花了不少时间把受潮的木头点燃，带着湿气的木头发出滚滚浓烟。  
浓烟呛得两个人不住咳嗦，Erik抹了把脸，烟灰在他脸上留下几道黑印，像印第安人脸上的图腾。Charles好不容易才憋住笑，把手帕塞给Erik擦脸。 “黑烟会招来守林员，我们把火浇灭吧。”  
Erik取出一件衬衫把烟挥散，过了五分钟烟终于正常了。  
接下来他们的分工明确，Charles负责把两只手杖捆到一起在篝火旁边搭一个简单衣架，烤干衣服和鞋。Erik负责烧水，准备晚饭。  
Erik把番茄汤倒进锅内搅拌，盛出一杯先塞给Charles。“喝点热汤，它能让你暖和起来。”  
Charles喝了一口就放下了，他现在对露营生活和连续喝两天的汤都失去了兴趣。  
Erik喝了一汤抿了抿嘴。“我想到你那个故事的后续了。”  
Charles拨弄着篝火，对Erik的后续不抱希望。他以前和Erik构思过一个《住在海螺中的人》。故事中出现的所有人都生活在海底，每个人背着壳上班，上学。Charles设定了一个因为阅读掉在水中的海报从而对陆地生活充满向往的寄居人。上岸前寄居人做了大量的准备，学习人类语言，改变服装，生活习惯等等。然而接替Charles讲故事的Erik在第两章就把主人公给杀了。确切的说，他召唤来一只人类的脚踩碎了主人公的壳——听起来颇有克苏鲁意味的恐怖故事。Charles本打算让主人公环游世界的。  
“你原来设定中Eric是个什么样的角色？”  
“和《爱丽丝梦游仙境》中白兔先生差不多。时不时看看怀表，负责把Charlie带到魔法世界，接下来的故事他们再没什么联系。”  
“我想的和你不一样。”Erik把一块小石子丢进篝火，火星炸开一片。“‘如果你想要看到我的样子，闭上你的眼睛再睁开。’Eric说道。  
‘我需要付出什么代价？’  
‘你的友情。’  
Charlie 思考了一会，‘好吧。’  
‘闭上你的眼睛。’  
Charlie闭上眼睛再睁开，眼前出现了一个和他一样大的男孩。手电筒的灯光下男孩穿着黑色的长袍，光着两只脚。  
‘你为什么不穿鞋？’  
‘我不需要鞋子。’  
Charlie留意到男孩左耳朵带着一个银色的耳环，他仔细看，发现耳环一枚银色的硬币做成的，硬币正面站着一位拿着权杖的年轻国王，背面是一座巨大的城堡。  
Charlie忽然回忆起书中提过的古希腊风俗——人去世后在尸体的眼皮放上两枚银币，它是付给科隆河船夫卡戎的船费……”  
“它是哪种银币？塞斯特斯、第纳尔、德涅尔？”  
Charles不是故意要记这么多钱币名字的，他看过一本斯蒂芬金的恐怖小说——一个喜欢收集钱币的家伙把兴趣转移到收集尸体上。恐怖的描写连带着硬币知识一起烙印在他的脑子里，想忘都忘不掉。Erik碰巧也看过那本书，不过他没像Charles连着几晚都睡不着。  
“格罗索。”  
“格罗索的年代……”Charles停顿了一秒，“天哪，这个Eric出生在十三世纪？他已经七八百岁了。”Charles眼里终于多了一点兴趣。 “他死了吗？”  
“他没死，但也不算活着。‘跟着我。’Eric拉住Charlie的手，Eric的手冰凉，让Charlie感到一阵寒意。他跟着Eric穿过沙漠，经过沼泽，来到一片森林的边缘，‘进入沙漠就不能开口，也不能吃任何东西。否则你无法再回到原来的世界。至于为什么，你很快就会知道原因。’”  
“就像贝瑟芬妮，有四个月时间留在冥界，所以世间有了冬季。”Charles问道：“这块地方叫什么？ Charlie肯定也会问Eric同样的问题。”  
“基诺沙，不，‘温彻斯特。’Eric说道。他们顺着林中一条蜿蜒的小路来到一座城堡的大门前。进入城堡，道路两旁站着两排穿戴整齐的卫兵。卫兵个个都身材高大，肌肉发达，容貌丑陋，就像半兽人一样。  
他们没走多远，一条巨大的蟒蛇游走到面前。它昂起头，足足有七、八英尺高。它一只右眼闭着，仅睁一只白色的左眼，嘴里吐着信子，发出嘶嘶的声音：‘我领你们去见国王。他要见你的朋友。’  
‘为什么他要见Charlie？’  
蟒蛇不回答，它领着它们走上高高的台阶。一位老得不像样的国王坐在王座上，蟒蛇一靠近立刻变成了他手中的权杖，蛇眼变成了权杖上的钻石。”  
Erik拿起手边的Shaw薯片袋端详。Shaw薯片袋印着创始人薯片大王Sebastian Shaw的头像。Shaw黑发整齐地向后梳拢，身穿紫蓝色西装，系着绿色领带。他瞪大双眼，嘴角上扬，露出满嘴白森森的牙齿。那是他的招牌笑容，无论《财富》杂志的封面，还是接受福布斯采访，他都会露出这个微笑，据说他能保持这个笑容一刻钟不眨眼。也多亏了这个笑容，Shaw薯片总是能在诸多零食中引起人的注意。  
Charles曾经用笔给袋子上Shaw的头发染成绿色，嘴唇填成红色，Erik补上了拿扑克牌的双手，结果第二个小丑从此诞生。  
当然，除了创始人的笑容狰狞、癫狂了一点，Shaw薯片的味道还过得去，Erik和Charles吃过全部四十六个味道后，一致认为袋装原味的最好吃。  
“国王叫Shaw好了。Shaw原本不是温彻斯特的国王，但原来的国王是谁我也不知道。Shaw已经一千一百岁了。他比木乃伊还要瘦，脸色蜡黄，头发全白了。  
Shaw费力地抬起眼皮打量Charlie，Charlie身穿的帽衫和牛仔裤让他提起了兴趣。‘你是谁？来这里做什么？’  
‘他是我的朋友，来自基诺沙的旅行者。’  
‘基诺沙？我听说它早在七百年前就已经灭亡，你真的是从那里来的吗？’  
Charlie点点头。  
‘你是我成为温彻斯特国王以来的第一位客人。’Shaw思考，‘我给你的特权是不用跪下亲吻我的鞋子。可爱的孩子，你叫什么？’  
‘他不会说话。他叫Charlie。’Eric回答道。  
‘太遗憾了，否则我会让你做我的大臣，和我共同统治温彻斯特。’Shaw说这话的时候，眼睛盯着Eric的脸，试图从他的表情中找寻到一丝撒谎的痕迹。  
Eric捏了捏Charlie的手，Charlie回握了一下。  
‘如果你敢骗我，我就把你的舌头变成一条响尾蛇。’  
Shaw轻轻抬起权杖，Eric悬到空中。他两只手抓在颈间，表情十分痛苦，好不容易才说道：‘即使杀掉我，我也不敢欺骗温彻斯特国王。’  
Eric受罚，Charlie感到同样的痛苦，他强忍着不发出任何声音。  
‘别害怕孩子，我不会伤害你。’Shaw把Eric放下，Charlie立刻用眼神询问Eric，Eric摇了摇头，表示没事。  
‘我带你去地下室，说不定你看到后会后悔拒绝了我的邀请。’  
Shaw带领他们进入城堡的地下室。地下室的金币堆成像山那么高，金币中央趴着一只巨龙守卫。它大约有一辆彼得比尔特卡车那么大，单只翅膀能覆盖整个篮球场。  
Shaw抓了一把金币丢在地面。‘过得如何？法夫尼尔。’  
‘好极了。’巨龙冷笑，‘让本该守卫边境的我守着这堆烂泥，再也看不到一点天空，无法飞翔，不能再好了。’  
突然它好像感知到什么似的睁开和车灯一样大的眼睛，吃惊地盯着Charlie，然后匆匆低下头。  
‘一千年来我从未见你睁开过眼睛。’Shaw沉思了一会说，‘除非Charlie曾经到过温彻斯特，你认识他。’  
巨龙默不作声。  
Shaw对巨龙说，‘回答我，法夫尼尔。’  
‘不。’巨龙回答。  
Shaw不相信任何人，他把权杖搁在巨龙头顶，宝石发出诡异的红光。  
Eric脸色灰白，他大喊道：‘他说过了，他没见过Charlie！’  
‘你这个卑鄙小人，你违背了我们的约定。’巨龙喊道。

下一秒，巨龙的身体被火红的光亮笼罩，仿佛有一团火焰在它的身体中燃烧。巨龙痛苦地嚎叫，两只翅膀扇动，金币被风卷起来，飞舞在空中。地面因为它的吼叫不停地晃动。  
Charlie什么也做不了，眼睁睁地巨龙停止了挣扎。当火焰熄灭，它的身体布满无数细碎的裂纹。Shaw挥了挥手，一阵狂风吹散了它庞大的躯体。Charlie没见过法夫尼尔，但一条生命消失在面前，他不能当成什么也没发生过，他几乎要哭出来。  
Shaw见惯了这种场面，他对Charlie说道：‘走了这么远的路，你一定很累，我们先去吃饭。’Charlie并不想去，但Shaw的权杖缠绕上他的手腕，他不得不跟着走。  
他们来到餐厅，在一百英尺长的餐桌前坐下。一只只巨大的蜘蛛背上驮着菜肴爬上餐桌。它们把菜放到桌面，跳下地面变成一团黑色的烟雾。  
‘太糟了。为什么没有坚果蛋糕？我不是说过吗？每逢星期四餐桌必须出现坚果蛋糕！’  
厨师低着头不敢开口。‘砍下他们的头，给我的客人食用。’Shaw的话音刚落，两个厨师的头被侍卫砍了下来，咕噜噜落到地面上变成了两块坚果蛋糕。厨师红色的血被盛在了杯子里。侍从把坚果蛋糕和酒杯端到Charlie前面。Charlie几乎要叫出声。Eric死死地攥住了他的手。除了他们，在场的其他人都没有表现出一丝的震惊。”  
‘ 不用担心，我从不在饭里下毒。’ Shaw吃了一块蛋糕又喝了半杯酒。  
Charlie压制着反胃的感觉，竭力不让自己吐出来。  
Shaw用餐巾擦了擦嘴，‘我猜饭菜一定不合你的胃口。’Charlie点了点头。‘你们两个——’Shaw把厨师的尸体变成一对毛茸茸的兔子，它们在餐桌上跳起了莫里斯舞。它们的舞姿滑稽，动作夸张，像喝醉了酒，一边跳嘴角还吐出葡萄酒。看到这个画面Shaw忍不住哈哈大笑。  
他的笑声回荡在空旷的大厅里，让人后背发凉。Charlie痛恨Shaw的所作所为却拿他一点办法也没有。Shaw不满意谁，就把谁变成动物、雕像、椅子、枝形吊灯。除非他死，否则没办法解开魔法。他能轻易地处死任何人，整个王国的人都害怕他。  
“等一下，”Charles打断他，“为什么故事会变成这样？”  
“我给过你忠告，他本来不用经历这一切的。还要继续讲下去吗？”Erik停顿一会，“也许把人变成老鼠更符合Shaw的喜好。”  
“多谢你。”Charles把薯片袋还给Erik，“我的胃口全没了。”


	6. Chapter 6

六

“等兔子跳完舞，Shaw挥了挥手让它们退下。‘住下吧，我可爱的客人。温彻斯特就像你的家一样，你想待多久就待多久。另外我很高兴你和Eric相处愉快。’  
Charlie只好在城堡住下。Eric领着他走上一段长长的楼梯，然后右转进入一条长走廊，接着左转，再右转了两次……城堡像一座巨大的迷宫，Charlie觉得即使没有看守，他也记不住出去的路。最后Eric带他来到一扇窄门前。两只兔子一直跟在他们身后不远的地方，走廊的地面沾满了它们流下的葡萄酒。  
关上门前，Eric轻轻敲了两下门，停顿一秒又敲一下，接着他轻拍了门……  
‘听到这个再开门。’”  
“摩斯电码。他真的很浪漫。”  
Erik瞪他，他做了个把嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。  
“暗号很长，Charlie在心底背了好几遍才记住。Eric离开前把几个面包塞给他。‘别怕，我会保护你的，我向你保证。’  
‘我只想回家。’Charlie用口型说道。  
房间是狭长的长方形，像一口棺材。虽然有Eric的承诺，但Charlie躺到床上仍然因为不安无法入睡。他担心室内的床、桌子、吊灯、都是人变成的，它们会扯着他的衣服向他求救。他没再屋子里找到钟，也没看到城堡里有钟表，时间仿佛在这里停了。他可能睡一个小时，也可能睡一年。  
这么想着，他觉得壁炉中的火焰都发出诡异的光亮。他裹紧毯子抖成一团，因为不放心，他悄悄地打开门顺着门缝往外看，门外一团巨大的影子缓慢移动着，影子一边移动，一边发出沉重的喘息声。  
Charlie的好奇心驱使着他，他试探地问道：‘Eric？’  
影子听到声音靠近，借着微弱的月光他看到影子的真实面貌，它是一只巨大牛头怪，足有十英尺高，牛角顶着天花板。牛头怪的眼睛蒙着厚厚的破布条，它隔一会就停下来用鼻子反复嗅闻。Charlie弄懂了，它在闻兔子留下的葡萄酒在寻找自己的位置。”  
“Eric是个怪物？Charlie会被他吃掉吗？”  
风拂过树叶发出沙沙的响声，叶子的雨水随风滴落到Charles脸上，害他连着打了几个冷颤。Charles轻咳了一声，竭力不让Erik感到他在害怕。 否则Erik一定不会再讲。恐怖故事的吸引力就是这样，越是恐惧就越想听下去。  
“你把Eric想象未免太邪恶了。Charlie立刻关上门把门锁好。砰地一声，外面的怪物重重拍了门板一下。Charlie的牙齿咯咯作响，但他动也不敢动，他感觉怪物的耳朵正贴着门，探听门内的声音。不一会，门外传来金属碰撞的声音。过了很久，熟悉的声音响起。‘它不会来了，放心睡吧。’接着传来两下轻轻的敲门声。  
等Eric走远，Charlie把柜子、椅子推到门口抵住门。做完这些他回到床上，疲劳一步压垮了他，他很快睡着了。  
、Charlie睁开眼睛并没有看到那个阴森森的房间，眼前的一切都是他所熟悉的。左手边他的书柜，第二格摆着相框，相框中是Charlie戴着棒球手套，露出一排牙的笑脸。右手边桌面放着书包，里面露出半截手工课的作业——纸青蛙。  
他拉开桌子上方的窗帘，窗外阳光明媚。Charlie习惯性地捏了捏脸颊，痛感传来，使他确信昨晚不过做了个奇怪的梦。  
他往门外走，脚踩到衣服下面的放屁垫响了一声。Charlie吓了一跳，但死死咬住嘴唇，什么也没说。  
他下楼走进厨房，准备吃早餐。  
‘Charlie你在做什么？’Charlie听出来是他妈妈的声音，他想开口回答但是忍住了。‘今天我们去看球，红袜对金莺。’是他爸爸的声音。他继续往前走。接着他听见小妹妹的哭声，那哭声环绕在他周围。他低下头，妹妹趴在他脚边，朝他伸出求拥抱的双手。他抱起妹妹，轻轻摇晃。平凡的一天开始，他吃完早饭来到学校，学校新转来一个男孩，他和男孩立刻成为朋友。他对男孩说：‘我昨晚做了个奇怪的梦。’  
‘我知道。’  
突然学校和男孩全部消失了。Charlie意识到他仍在温彻斯特并没有回到现实世界。  
浑身是血的Eric出现在他的面前，‘你违背了我们的约定。’   
‘别离开我。’Charlie说道。  
Eric摘下银币放到Charlie手里。‘你会找到我。无论我在哪儿。’  
地面塌裂开一个洞，Eric掉了进去，接着城堡、森林全被吸进了洞里。不出一分钟时间，整个王国旋转着陷入沙地，一阵风抹去沙地的凹陷，把温彻斯特王国存在的最后痕迹埋葬。故事结束。”  
“结束了？”  
“我喜欢悲剧结局。”Erik说，“Charlie背叛了他的朋友，他们再也没见过面。他回到家，上学、放学、变成大人，带着内疚过完一生。”  
“这不公平。”Charles说，“Charlie中了Shaw的诡计，不该让他承受如此严重的后果。”  
“不管怎么说，我的故事到此结束。”  
Erik像是急于摆脱刚才故事带来的影响，他又讲了一个计程车司机和乘客的故事。一个异常寒冷的午夜，计程车司机在广场载了一位去往墓园的乘客。路程中他与乘客有一搭没一搭的聊着天。两个人都觉得对方古怪有问题，但都忍在心头不说出来。直到乘客下车的最后一刻，双方才发觉都已经死了。计程车司机想清楚这一点的时候已经开回广场，一个要去墓园的家伙坐上了车。  
“他们永远也无法上天堂。”Erik说道。  
“我建议你把它写出来，这是个能受欢迎的好故事。”Charles说，“说不定Edward Glenda会把它拍成电影。不过，他一定会让Paul Jorgensen出演男主角。”他微微摇头，“不，Jorgensen长了一张太过正派的脸，Kali Smith更适合一些，他不需要动作和语言，看上去就像个恶棍。”  
“这样的故事我可以讲一百个。”Erik连着挠几下脸颊，故意用满不在乎的语气说道。可他的小动作出卖了他——他正为Charles的赞扬感到不好意思。  
“可我还是在想那个温彻斯特国的故事。虽然Charlie的故事并不完美，但他们不该就这么结束。”  
“我懒得想，你愿意想后续是你的事。”  
Charles完全清楚Erik的个性，Erik肯定不会再讲这个故事，无论他有多想听到后续。  
“好吧，这是你说的。我要继续讲这个故事，想一个完美结局。”Charles咬紧嘴唇，“Charlie在沙漠中走了很久，很久。他一边走一边哭，很快他就哭不出来了，喉咙里发出沙哑的呜咽。  
一只乌鸦在他头顶盘旋了一圈，落到站在仙人掌上，琥珀色的眼睛骨碌碌盯着Charlie看。  
‘别哭了。一切都不是巧合。你被Shaw骗了。’  
‘我不懂。’  
它缓缓说出温彻斯特最大的秘密。温彻斯特原来的国王叫Brian，是Charlie在魔法世界的父亲。Charlie才是温彻斯特的下一任合法国王。Shaw杀掉Brian，夺走了他的王位。他准备杀掉Charlie，并且把一切嫁祸给王后。他动手前，王后命令法夫尼尔把Charlie送到了人类的世界，她和法夫尼尔却被Shaw囚禁了一千年。  
‘你为什么告诉我这些？你是谁？’  
‘我是谁不重要，你只需要知道我是唯一能帮你的人了。’  
‘Eric去了哪里？’  
‘他被Shaw杀掉了。如果他不帮助你，他能变回正常的男孩回到人类世界。现在他永远要留在魔法王国，除非谁能打破魔法，救他出来。’  
Charlie忍不住哭了起来，‘告诉我，我该怎么做？’  
‘如果你想回到人类世界，我马上送你离开。不过，回到那边，你会忘记这里发生的一切。’乌鸦说道。  
‘Eric怎么办？’  
‘Eric再也回不去了。除非你决定从此以后留在温彻斯特。’乌鸦说，‘留在这里你才能解救Eric。你有比Shaw强大百倍的力量，你能轻易地战胜他。’”  
“如果Eric得知Charlie为了救而再也无法回到人类世界，一定开心不起来。”Erik说道。  
“当然有更好的办法。”Charles说，“‘我明白了。’Charlie攥紧手心的硬币，“‘带我去见Shaw。’  
‘你手里的硬币是钥匙，把它抛到地面上。’  
Charlie照做了，地面撕开一条巨大的裂缝。乌鸦领着他站到裂缝边上，‘跳吧。跳下去你就能看到他了。’Charlie毫不犹豫地闭着眼睛跳下深渊，风在他的耳畔呼啸，大概十秒钟后他的双脚稳稳地站在地面上。他睁开眼睛，Shaw坐在他的面前。  
‘我统治了这里一千年，我还会继续统治下去。’Shaw做了个手势，可侍卫们一动不动，仿佛没看见他的命令。他的语气不再镇定：‘我就是温彻斯特，温彻斯特就是我。杀了我，整个世界将变成一片废墟。’  
‘你不再活着，也没有死去，温彻斯特和人类世界从此以后没有界限，我会和Eric一起离开。’  
Shaw听完他的话眼睛因为恐惧睁大，伸手想握住权杖，可它变成了一把黄沙，顺着他的手掌溜走了。他最忠实的朋友背叛了他。  
随着魔法解除，城堡像遇到火的蜡一样融化，只留下高高的王座，以及坐在上面变成雕像的Shaw。  
他回过头看乌鸦，乌鸦抖抖翅膀飞走了。  
Charlie和Eric这一次真的站在了家门口，沙漠、森林全不见了。”  
“Charlie的转变太快了。Eric以后怎么办？他的父母在十八世纪就去世了。他又变成了孤零零的一个人。”  
“他不是孤零零的一个人，Charlie会永远陪在他身边。”讲完整个故事Charles感觉又饿了，他把手伸进薯片袋，摸出一片塞进嘴里。“他会适应现在的生活，说不定有一天他和Charlie来到奥索内克，觉得小镇不错，就在奥索内克生活下去。”  
“我更希望Charlie用能力抹去他们的记忆，让他们平凡的长大。”  
“那也不错，”Charles吃着薯片口齿不清地说，“说不定我们就是他们。那样我会让Charlie给Eric讲一个两个孩子进入丛林寻找基诺沙的故事。”  
“我可不想。”Erik叹了一口气，用好像活了很久似的口气说，“和Charlie不一样，你没有妹妹。在魔法世界变成雕像的Shaw也不会成为这个世界的薯片大王。”  
“可能时间不对，也可能魔法出了差错。”  
“想象力过于丰富是好事也是坏事。”  
“不过我有一个姐姐。”Charles说道。  
Erik隔着跳跃的篝火歪头看Charles，Charles盯着火光，希望能换个话题，可他忍不住的一直说下去。“在我出生前她就去世了，她叫Candace，去世的时候才三岁。据说她从二楼楼梯滚下来，摔断了脖子——可怕的一场意外。他们从未吐露过半个字，我无意中在一份旧报纸上发现的。他们有很多很多事瞒着我。”  
Charles把头埋进双臂，他需要一段时间消化情绪。Erik安静地坐在旁边，没有说话。  
隔了很久，Charles感到有只虫子落在背上，这是个转移话题的好时机，他拿出包里的驱蚊水把剩下的大半瓶全喷到自己和Erik身上。  
“你还好吧。”  
“不能再好了。”  
Charles不想再和Erik讨论。他把空瓶子塞到垃圾袋躺回垫子上，盯着树枝间一只跳来跳去的鸽子，“我要给它起名叫青鸟Eric，故事里的那个Eric。虽然它不是白色的。我一直想养只宠物，可我妈对动物的毛都过敏，只能选鸟。可她又讨厌鹦鹉、黄雀、鸽子，所以最后我什么都养不成。”  
“我们还有基诺沙。找到基诺沙你想养只恐龙都行，或者建一座侏罗纪公园。”  
Charles轻叹，“的确。”  
“Charlie！”Erik吹了个口哨，鸽子展开翅膀飞走了。“看，我压对了。他叫Charlie。”


	7. Chapter 7

七

不远处传来鸽子受惊后的叫声打断了他们的交谈，他们对望一眼，Erik拿起背包站起身，朝Charles做了个手势。“待在这里，我很快回来。”  
“别走。”Charles拉住他，“它很可能是一头正在捕猎的猛兽。”  
“管他呢。”  
“我和你一起去。”Charles紧紧抓住Erik的衣服下摆不放，仿佛一松开手Erik就会消失不见似的，Erik没再坚持把他留在营地。  
“如果有声音叫我们的名字，千万别开口。”Charles提醒道。“恐怖小说中有谁喊你的名字肯定没好事。”  
“我只想到你讲的那个故事。”  
他们慢慢地绕着营地走了一圈，大约四、五百米的距离。四周一片漆黑，只有手电筒微弱的光亮保护着他们不陷入令人不安的黑暗。  
风鼓动树叶发出令人毛骨悚然的叫声，一阵阵寒意跟着钻进Charles的T恤，他手臂窜起一片鸡皮疙瘩，他揉搓着手臂，脑子里闪过无数恐怖片画面，窜出来的鬼娃，高举斧子的面具怪人，下水道握着红色气球的小丑，飞快爬行的抱脸虫……接着他想起没有遵守《恐怖电影生存法则》。第一条：离开营地，必死指数五颗星。但他想起他遵守了另外一条——不要离开你的朋友半步，哪怕进洗手间也要敲门确定他是否待在隔间内，存活指数五颗星。  
他们走了一圈什么也没发现，当回到营地时候Erik忽然说道：“有人来过。”  
Charles飞快地检查了背包，“食物一样没少。可能是只松鼠，见到火光就吓跑了。”  
“也可能不是。”Erik说道。  
他们都不愿意想另一种可能，毕竟在这里出现幽灵都比人类要好上百倍。

Charles花了很长一段时间做心理建设才躺下来。“今天我守夜。你睡吧。两点钟换班。”他其实并不准备叫醒Erik，他希望他能好好睡一觉。  
“我不困。”  
“闭上眼睛，很快就能睡着。”Charles试图用手指帮一把正努力往草叶尖端爬的甲虫。  
Erik制止了他，“别碰，有毒。它蜇伤你，你会出现幻觉、四肢僵硬、皮肤溃烂。”  
这座森林除了他和Erik还有什么是安全的吗？  
“到那时候我会——”Charles对着自己的太阳穴做了个手势。  
“总有办法的。”  
“即使我变成丧尸咬你？”Charles双手挤压着脸颊，费力地露出犬齿。  
“说不定那时候我早变成丧尸了。”  
他们争论了一会丧尸不吃东西能“活”多久的问题。而且丧尸进化后多久会出现丧尸文明，说不定到某一天丧尸还要早起上班，然后他们都觉得当丧尸也没什么可怕的了。  
Charles想到一个老话题。“你长大后想做什么？”  
两周前Erik的回答是舰长，Charles的答案是大副。他们当时受了《星际旅行》的影响。  
两天前通关《日落黄沙4》后都想当牛仔，腰里别着两把左轮手枪和恶棍决斗。当天下午看完《教父》，他们学着黑手党的样子谈判，用怪里怪气的意大利强调。第二天上映的《铁拳》把他们的理想一拳击成了拳击手，他们准备苦练拳击，这样轻轻松松就能把Stano打趴下。等到读完侦探小说《蓝宝石十字架》，他们又开始设想如何成为一名合格的侦探。当从Joubin出来，看完街头艺人的表演，他们又想组建乐队，Charles担任主唱，Erik负责吉他。Charles甚至开始写第一首歌了。  
这次Erik没有抢着开口，好像对这个的话题已经失去了兴趣。“先说你的。”  
Charles把手伸进薯片袋，袋子已经空了，“我们合伙开公司怎么样？卖薯片。我曾经想去薯片工厂打工，因为有无数的薯片可以吃。”  
Charles不死心地倒了两下空袋——他可能吃掉了人生中最后一包薯片。他有点失望地说道：“事先说好，每一种味道我都要亲自试吃。还要发明乐事、品客、泰瑞不会生产的味道。比如蜜蜂味。吃到嘴巴里薯片会蜇伤你的舌头、牙床、喉头。”  
“不太好的点子，不过我记下了。”  
“鼻屎味。不，听起来像比比多味豆。”Charles想了几秒，“眼屎味、汗臭味、香水味、鱼腥味……”  
他连着说了几个味道，Erik无奈地开口：“不会有人买的。没人愿意花钱找罪受。除非你有很多钱，否则你的公司不到一个月就会破产。那样你很快就能去Shaw的工厂打工了。”  
“我们的公司不会破产。”Charles用肘关节撑着半坐起来。“每包薯片都要加入金券怎么样？类似巧克力梦工厂那样抽取参观资格。我要建一个薯片王国，门口的牌子写着‘薯片并骄傲’。薯片王国要有旋转薯条、薯片过山车、薯块船，水上乐园要比Shaw的金库还大一倍。有滑梯、瀑布、喷泉……水池中装满各种味道的薯片。每到周末薯片王国就举办吃薯片大赛，吃薯片最多的孩子能得到一辈子都吃不完的薯片。在水上乐园举办，让小孩在薯片里打滚，在番茄酱里游泳。”  
“不得不说，你想出了一个好点子。”Erik说，“小孩上岸后整个场地看起来会成为一个大型的案发现场。连鬼屋都不用建了。”  
“好吧，把这条划掉。”  
“可以，顺便把乳酪味拉进黑名单。”  
“不能因为你吃腻了乳酪味就判它死刑，喜欢它的大有人在。 ”Charles说，“为了保住它我会加上你喜欢的咖啡味。我记得你给它打了六分来着。”  
“哈，那真是谢谢你了。我没告诉过你评分是百分制吗？”  
Charles扫兴地撇撇嘴，“圣诞节我要扮成圣诞老人给孩子送礼物，读故事——我们写的故事。”  
“听起来像是Shaw做的事。不过，新闻上说他每次都会吓哭几个小孩。”  
Charles躺回垫子上，仰面望着天空。雨后的天空总是格外清澈，星星闪闪发亮，仿佛伸手就能摘到。“等品牌成熟，我们再把薯片卖给外星人。”  
他们打算尝试着先卖去火星，之后向土星、冥王星铺货。还会研发适合那些星球的口味，比如陨石、甲烷、氮气口味等等。  
“关键的问题是你打算叫公司什么名字？”Erik说，“Xavier薯片？奥索内克？基诺沙之王？”  
Charles立刻否决了Erik毫无想象力的名字。“听起来像是汉堡的名字。不如把我们的名字合起来，叫Cherik。你担任Cherik公司的CEO。”  
“你呢？”  
“薯片试吃需要投入非常多的精力，我二十四小时都要上班，干不了别的。”  
“好吧，到时候把你的头像印在薯片袋上。”  
“我才不要当第二个Shaw。薯片袋子只有一个巨大的‘X’，背面是配料表、营养成分什么的。”Charles说着用力拍打毯子，“没打到。我觉得驱蚊水失效了。”  
“睡吧，幸好你没打到，它不是蚊子，是子弹蚁。咬你一口，你可能明天都动不了。”  
“如果我被咬了，你会丢下我吗？”Charles手指紧张地卷住毯子的角，“事先说一句，那种情况下我不会怪你的。”  
“又是傻问题。”Erik翻了个身，“我会。”  
Charles笑了。“你连谎都撒不好。”  
“好吧，到那时我会选择瞬移能力。”Erik说，“行了，该睡了。晚安，试吃员。”  
“晚安，老板。”  
Erik抽走他手里的薯片袋。“抱着它睡，明早你的垫子准变成一个蚂蚁宫殿。”  
Charles咕哝了两声算作回应，这回他连口香糖也没嚼就睡着了。  
他的梦中没有出现Rivera、Stano、Sharon、Brian，而是一个陌生人，很高，依然看不清面容。至于他说了什么Charles并没记住，他只记得自己心脏跳得飞快，却仍故作镇定说道：“我知道。”

Charles醒过来的第一件事是，我的腿在哪里？他觉得它们酸疼得像脱离了身体绕着地球跑了一圈。  
他掀开两条毯子——Erik的那条不知道怎么回事也跑到他身上了。好不容易勉强扶着手杖支撑着站起身洗脸、刷牙，然后挪动僵硬的双腿打包行李。他并不是唯一没睡好的人，Erik的脸色更加苍白，眼眶带着黑青，但他已经把装备整理妥当，还给Charles做了简单的早餐。  
Charles吃早饭的时候，Erik叠好毯子，卷起防潮垫，然后再一次掏出地图，“今天至少要走到十英里。我们昨天耽误了路程。否则我们的给养肯定不够了。”  
Charles飞快地抢过Erik手里的地图。“对了，我忘记讲了，一个人保存地图一天，你带着地图两天了，今天换我保存地图。另外，我还没有指南针。”Charles伸出手抓Erik的背包，Erik退后两步站到Charles不能偷袭的地方拉开背包取出指南针扔给Charles，“走吧。”  
Charles凝视Erik没动，“背包里装着什么？”  
“没什么。”Erik不看Charles挥舞手杖大步往森林深处走去，Charles只好快步赶到他前面。  
树林好像永远也找不到边界，他们走了两个小时都有点疲惫不堪。  
“停下。”Erik说，“我们迷路了。你看那边的灌木，很多枝条都折断了，说明这条路我们刚刚走过。”  
他们休息了一会，确认了方向，再度踏上旅程。  
又走了半个小时， Erik夺过Charles手里的地图和指南针，“我们一直在绕圈子。你是故意的？”  
“听我解释。”Charles说，“一旦进入森林，以我们的能力，我们很可能再也出不来。你没想过我们迷路了怎么办？靠着一点点食物，我们根本无法走出可怕的原始森林。”  
“所以你就领着我来来回回的兜圈子？”他停下来，严肃地看着Charles，“你不想让我找到基诺沙。”  
“比起人身安全来说，基诺沙微不足道。”  
“我不想听你讲大道理，你走吧。”Erik把指北针还给Charles，“往东一直走，就能看到小镇。我自己去基诺沙。”  
“我不能丢下你不管。”Charles说，“Erik，听我说完，你冷静一些，基诺沙根本不存在。”  
“不可能，你在骗我。”Erik转身往森林深处走去。  
“你手上那份地图是我绘制的。我绘制过程中发现了一件事。”他说到这里的时候Erik停下来，Charles继续说下去。“你把地图每个地点的首字母合在一起拼成了基诺沙，但是把Genosha调转书写方向a,h,s,o,n,e,g，你还不明白吗？奥索内克——我们镇子的名字。我们的小镇就是基诺沙，我们脚下的每一块土地都是基诺沙的土地。Forrest Dee是一个鸟类爱好者，他收藏的这份地图的目的也许并不是为了埋藏宝藏，很可能是为了标记鸟类聚集地。”  
Erik转过身，“我不信。”他拿出地图展开反复确认。过了一会，他抬起头，眼神绝望。“为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“我不希望你难过。”Charles说，“旅行结束了，我们回去吧。”  
“我不需要你的可怜。”Erik说，“我的旅行还没结束。”  
“我不是那个意思。”Erik把地图撕得粉碎，“再见，别跟上来。”说完他头也不回地走进了森林。  
“我只是想帮你。”Charles去抢Erik的背包。“背包给我。”  
“别过来。”Erik甩开Charles的手，“让我一个人待着。”  
“Erik，停下！”  
“我不想再见到你。”Erik没停，反而加快了脚步。


	8. Chapter 8

八  
“基诺沙不存在！”Erik的脑子里一只回想着这句话。  
“不，除了基诺沙，我无处可去。”Erik拼命揉眼睛，不让眼泪流出来，他已经不会为任何人哭泣。他咬咬牙，迫使自己把注意力转移到脚下。

远处传来无法忽视的一声枪响，一群鸟被惊得四下乱飞。Erik转过身，拼命往回跑。接着又是几声枪响。  
Erik一边跑，一边用手杖拨开阻挡前行的树枝大喊：“Charles！”  
Erik平静下来感受更多的是悔意，他怎么能把Charles独自丢在那个地方？如果刚刚有谁朝Charles开枪……他的头皮发麻，不敢继续想。  
他边走边喊，声音嘶哑，手臂被荆棘划出一条条伤口，他不敢停下。此时Charles的安危压倒了一切，他不再想基诺沙，他害怕再也见不到最好的朋友。他对Charles说的最后一句话是，“我不想再见到你。”他为什么要说出那么伤人的话？  
“Erik！”  
谢天谢地，他的呼喊终于有回应了。  
Erik不停地在心底祈祷Charles平安无事。他朝着声音的方向跑去，半路上，他停下来打开背包，把压在最低下面的东西别在腰后。它是一只格洛克手枪，原本属于Rader Lehnsherr。  
“Charles！”Erik拨开灌木丛大喊。  
“我在这里。”Charles坐在地面上，他旁边还坐着一个男人。男人穿着一身警服，看上去四十多岁，嘴唇和下巴留着乱蓬蓬的胡子。  
“你还好吧。”  
“我很好，我遇到了蛇，这位先生开枪把它打死了。”Charles按着脚踝，倒吸着冷气。  
地面上一条断成两截的眼镜蛇尸体仍在不停地抽搐，仿佛不愿意就此告别蛇生。  
内疚、后悔的情绪在Erik的心中翻涌。“你被咬了？”  
“没有，我扭伤了脚。”  
Erik松了口气，如果Charles受了伤，他一辈子都不会原谅自己。  
“孩子，你犯了大错。”旁边的男人开口，“满世界都在找你们。”  
Erik没动，“你是谁。”  
“自我介绍一下，我是治安官Jakob Eisenhardt。”  
“你在撒谎，我从未在奥索内克见过你。”  
“相信我孩子，我十一号刚来奥索内克，办的第一件案子就是寻找你和Charles。”  
“我更相信你是越狱的Clarence Anglin。”Erik掏出枪，枪口对准他， “站起来，从Charles身边离开。”  
Eisenhardt 严肃地说，“它可不是闹着玩的。你认为一个逃犯会救Charles吗？”  
“谢谢，你提醒我了。”Erik把枪上膛，“我不相信你，我只相信Charles。我猜测你选择Charles有你的理由，比如抓他做你的人质。”  
他抬抬手指示意Charles到他身边，Charles跛着脚，男人试图搀扶他，他挣脱开慢慢跳到Erik身边。  
“没事了，我在这里。”Erik安慰道。  
Charles朝他点点头，他转向对面的男人。“先生，不得不说你和Clarence Anglin长得非常相似。令人感到恐惧的相似。”  
“孩子，放下枪。”他说着手摸向腰间。  
“我说过了，别动。”  
“我只是想给你们看我的配枪。”他自嘲的笑了一下，“当然，如果你们认定我是Clarence Anglin，给你们看配枪也没用。我对你们明说了吧，我的配枪西格绍尔P226手枪和Anglin抢的那把一样。”  
“先生，别乱动。除非你用手铐拷住手腕，另一头靠在那边的树枝上。”  
“孩子这不好玩。”  
“你是怎么发现我们的？”  
“的确，Charles留下非常多的信息迷惑我们，而且你们还避开了主要路段的摄像头。不过，有个男孩向我们透露了你们离开的方向，去92号公路可不是那么走。该相信我是Eisenhardt了吧。”他语气温和，彬彬有礼。  
“是Stano。”Charles对Erik小声说道。  
“我们仍不能相信你，你提到的这些新闻都可能报道过。”  
灌木沙沙作响，另一个穿着制服的男人从灌木后走了出来，他大约四十多岁，凸额头，棕色眼睛。  
现在两个男人互相打量对方，都露出难以置信的表情。他们长得实在太像了，仿佛是站在镜子的两侧的同一个人。  
“先生，你是谁？”  
“Jakob Eisenhardt。”  
“太巧了，这位先生也自称治安官Jakob Eisenhardt。”  
Eisenhardt二号笑了，“我活了四十三岁，第一次听到和我同名同姓的家伙。如果不是在这种鬼地方，我倒想请你喝一杯。”  
“我也这么想的。”Eisenhardt一号缓缓从地上站起来。“你从哪儿来？”  
“巴尔港，刚调到奥索内克。”Eisenhardt二号说，“我他妈连屁股都沾上椅子。就得来负责抓这两个小鬼。”  
“我们在露营，用不着你找我们。我们能照顾自己。”Charles辩解道。  
Eisenhardt二号做了个手势。“要不是我有要紧的事处理，我真想狠狠地揍你的屁股。”  
Charles不愿意和这样的成年人打交道，Eisenhardt二号看起来没有耐心又粗鲁，似乎还很讨厌小孩。  
“先生，我们永远也不能就此问题达成共识。”  
Charles看了Erik一眼，从他的表情上看，他也不喜欢Eisenhardt二号。  
“小鬼。”Eisenhardt二号转向Erik，“这是男人之间的战斗，再等十年你才有资格加入。把你的玩具收起来站到一边去。保护你的朋友，这就够了。”他凝视着Erik补上一句，“它的作用只有这一个，别用它指向自己。相信我，以后烦心的事多着呢。”

两个Eisenhardt都四十多岁，半秃，褐色眼睛，络腮胡子，都没有纹身，制服也很合体，不像从别人身上扒下来的。不过Eisenhardt一号的男人要干净整洁一点。  
他们哪一个是治安官，哪一个是逃犯？  
Eisenhardt二号看起来很狼狈，他的手臂满是荆棘刮擦出的伤痕，裤子上也都是泥。他们其中一位是真的Jakob Eisenhardt，而另一位恐怕就是不久前刚刚科莫监狱越狱逃出来的Clarence Anglin。  
“老兄，我们得公平点。”Eisenhardt一号拔出枪指着另一个男人，“我们数到三再一起动手，我不认为你是个正直的人。”  
“我觉得这个建议不错。”  
枪响了，自称Eisenhardt一号胸口中枪倒在地上，他抽搐了几秒，抬手还想开枪，Eisenhardt二号补了一枪，地面上的男人不动了。  
Eisenhardt二号用脚碰碰地上的尸体。“没事了，小鬼。”  
Erik没说话，Eisenhardt二号挠挠了半秃的头发，“我真的不擅长和小孩打交道。听我说，你并不是无处可去……”

Eisenhardt二号的声音变得模糊不清，Charles听到的声音全是自己的喘息。他不是第一次见到尸体。  
他六岁的时候目睹一个大孩子用树枝捅一只死掉的麻雀。Charles阻止了男孩，并挖坑把麻雀埋了。他回家的时候满身泥，被Sharon骂个半死。  
第二次的记忆像刻在他脑子里。那天他和Erik约好在Erik家见面，他们准备一起通关《日落黄沙4》的守门人关卡，这个关卡需要两个人同步攻击守门人的前胸和后背，时不时还要翻滚躲避守门人的投掷。P2阶段还要跳上屋顶和守门人召唤的十六个骑兵作战。稍不留神就会被扫下屋顶游戏结束。Erik很冷静，可Charles面对十六个骑兵总是手心出汗失误。他为此苦练了一个晚上，他不想拖Erik后腿。  
Charles拿出备用钥匙打开Erik家的房门。Lehnsherr先生不在，他的车没停在门口，而且他的鸭舌帽也没挂在衣帽架，他的帽子就像他身体的一部分，永远不会离开超过他十英尺远的地方。  
有一次Charles推开Erik的家门，听见了Lehnsherr先生和女人的笑声，他悄悄关上门离开了。从那以后Charles非常留意Lehnsherr先生的帽子有没有挂在门口。  
Charles进屋的时候先是闻到一股酒味，浓烈得像是谁用伏特加擦洗地面一样。  
酒味中混杂着一股奇怪的味道，有点像发霉的乳酪。他待在屋内不过半分钟，全身就沾满了这种怪味。  
屋子里没开冷气也没开窗，热得令Charles感到窒息，他捂着鼻子走进起居室，路上脚碰倒好几个空啤酒罐。起居室的窗帘关着，一个高大的背影在他眼前晃来晃去。  
强大的压迫感让Charles本能地往后退，除了压迫感还有一丝别的东西，他一时间无法想明白，退倒门口他才鼓起勇气开口：“下午好，Lehnsherr先生。”  
Rader没说话，Charles再度靠近起居室才看清离Rader脚不远的地方翻倒着一只矮凳。  
Charles扶着墙，双腿发软，喉咙像塞进了一只棒球。他很快意识到发生了什么，急忙转身想找人帮忙，这时Erik开门走了进来。  
“为什么不去我的房间？”  
“别进去。”

Lehnsherr先生的死成了小镇最大的新闻，人们都在讨论它。毕竟在这个人口不足八千人的地方，举办一届馅饼节都能上头版头条。不到两个小时，全镇的人都知道了Rader Lehnsherr自杀的来龙去脉，债务、失业、长期酗酒、纠缠前妻无果。

一天后Charles再次在自家门口遇到Erik。Erik坐在台阶上，低垂着头。他坐到Erik身边。“对不起，我很抱歉。”  
Charles痛恨自己才十岁，什么忙也帮不上Erik。  
“他们打算把我送到孤儿院。”  
Erik的话让Charles猛地侧过头，他知道这对Erik意味着什么。  
“我想打个电话。”Erik说，“打给我妈。”

Erik放下电话，很长一段时间过后说道：“我们很长一段时间都不会见面了。”  
说完他离开了Charles的家。  
他不会想到两个小时后，Charles同他一起踏上了旅途。

Eisenhardt先生把他们带回了小镇。Charles和Erik都非常清楚整个旅程就此结束了。当然小镇官方的解释为两个孩子离家出走。  
Sharon和Brian分别拥抱了Charles，他们第一次没有吵架，没有相互指责，而是拉着Charles的手上了车。不得不说这次旅行为Charles换来了几年的平静生活。  
Charles的脚两周后就痊愈了，丝毫没影响一个月后他和Erik参加的足球比赛。  
Eisenhardt先生收养了Erik。他和Edie一直没有孩子，对Erik疼爱有加。Edie温柔又善良，最拿手的菜是鸡肉馅饼。当然再好吃的东西吃多了也不行，Charles每次到Erik家吃饭，她都会为他添四次饭直到Erik和Jakob一起制止。她和Jakob是一对尽责的父母，虽然Eisenhardt先生看起来和“好父亲”这个词不沾边，当然看人不能只看外表。对于Erik来说是这最好的结果，Charles真心为他感到高兴。

Charles时常在想如果那天Eisenhardt先生没找到他们会怎么样？如果他拔枪不是那么快会如何？说不定此时此刻他们还在奥索内克的森林中经受风吹日晒，直到变成一堆枯骨，那以后他们备受折磨的灵魂继续无望地寻找基诺沙。  
他们回来之后小镇不少成年人把他们当成了怪胎。Erik倒是无所谓，反正他也不喜欢他们。不少孩子们倒是觉得他们很酷都想和他们做朋友。Erik不需要那么多朋友，他认为朋友有Charles一个就够了。  
《摔跤冠军》的续作并没有一代又一代出个没完没了，《摔跤冠军》的公司TQT因为一系列游戏销量不佳和资金问题于八年后倒闭。  
Shaw薯片两年后因为丙烯酰胺超标被重罚，渐渐地市面上再也看不到薯片大王Shaw熟悉的笑脸。  
Charles和Erik没能开成薯片公司，他们也没继续寻找基诺沙。而温彻斯特Eric和Charlie故事仍在继续。  
如果有天你走进书店，翻开《温彻斯特冒险故事》第一页，你会看到,“本书由Erik Lehnsherr与Charles Xavier合著。”

谨以此书纪念我们的童年。

第一章

很久很久以前，Charlie和Eric在基诺沙幸福地生活着……

开坑前想过一个两个幼稚鬼一起逃脱婚礼的成年后续，希望能搞出来吧。


End file.
